Release
by Kaanavan
Summary: I know why I keep coming here. I like his company, he is interesting, and funny. But my mind is playing tricks on me. Making me believe things or try and read between the lines when there is no need to. I just want to be me again, I want to trust again. Maybe I can start with him.


"You can sit down, you know. You don't have to stand there the whole time."

"I know, but I really like playing with Bon. Plus, he helps."

"Helps?"

"Bon helps make it easier to talk to you and distract me."

"Oh, so he is the one that's going to be getting all of your attention today?"

I shrug _. Maybe, man! What do you want me to say?_

"Okay, just saying I don't bite."

Don't bite, my ass! "He thinks he is so funny, doesn't he Bon?" Bon just tilts his head, then nudges at his toy in my hand. Yea, yea I get. Your toy is way more important. I toss his toy into Damian's computer room.

"Do you want a drink? I remember I forgot to ask last time, and well, gave you one after the fact."

"Sure. Your house, your choice."

"Too bad you drove here. Otherwise I could you drunk."

"Ha, now isn't that a shame. Too bad, guess that will have to be for next time." Slightly happy about that and disappointed at the same time. Damn, wat the hell girl? Get your shit together! "So, what's the plan for tonight?"

Damian walks towards the couch and plops down, "I don't know. Hang out, watch some tv, and if anything happens, it happens. Sound good to you?" I hope over and shrug, but make the mistake of locking eyes with him. Shit. I quickly change my sights towards the tv. "Alright maestro, what's on for tonight's showing?" He just glances at me, "Clone Wars?" I just laugh, and throw my hands up. It really is a good show.

As the screen begins the buffer, we just flip to our phones. One ring after another from both of our machines filling the silence. My laughs linger, his sighs catching my breath. There isn't anything to be nervous about, but I'm sure that it is just me. Flipping through Facebook, the iconic "Hang In There Baby" crosses my feed. Really universe? I couldn't help but laugh uncontrollably at that. Damian just stops and looks at me, concerned. "What is so funny over there?" I just toss him my phone. It's hilarious to me, but I don't think he will find it as such. He just starts laughing, glances over at me and tosses my phone back. Okay, maybe I'm not an idiot for finding these things funny.

I readjust in my seat and in comes Damian. And I'm flustered and shocked. What do I do? Do I say something? I attempt to say something and instead of words, I just gaze. I can't tell what's going on in his head. Whether he is just getting comfortable or wants me to just relax, but it is slightly working.

Thank you.

I start caressing his arm as the show gets going. I think I've seen this episode before. There should be a barrier in the asteroid field for some reason. He pokes side; I just shake my head.

"What?" I chuckle, still shaking my head. He sits up and adjusts himself back to sitting like we normally do. Maybe he doesn't like my body heat either. Whatever, I needed to change how I was sitting anyways so this works. But I can't help but wonder why he moved. Maybe I was more uncomfortable than I thought I really was. Damn do I hate being like this.

This isn't so bad. Although I could be doing this at home, but this atmosphere is different than what its like at home.

Poke. I just look at him, "Can I help you?"

"I don't know, can you?" He brings out his other hand and starts poking my stomach with both hands.

"Hey, c'mon! Really?" I start smacking his hands away.

"Oh, so you're going to fight me now?"

"Ugh, yea, seems that way now. Doesn't it?" Shit. Am I going to regret saying that? Nah, I think I'll be ok. He can't be that strong.

He starts focusing on my hands. I can see it, it's like he knows exactly where my hands are going to go. I have some speed on my side though. He grabs for my hands, but I slip right through before he can completely grip them. I can get him!

I lunge for his elbows and try to pin him against the couch. "You think you can pin me?" He starts chuckling and slowly pushes me up and off him. Damn it! He gets ahold of my left hand, making me give myself a pat on the shoulder before pinning me to the opposite end of the couch. I'm not done yet Damian! My legs are still loose, yes, I can use them to steer his hands away from my…

"Aaaaaaahhhh!"

He went after my nipple! He clenches my nipple in his fingers, pulling and twisting. Watching my body contort under him. I try to push him off with my legs, putting as much force into them as I could. He struggles keeping a grasp on my nipple and focuses his attention my legs, trying to separate them.

C'mon Nia, keep him off you! I manage to put my right foot on his elbow and push his arm back, but I wasn't thinking about the long run. Damian grabs my knee and uses his elbow to spread eagle me. He angles himself just enough so that my knees can't push him off. I keep fighting with my free hand – scratching, pushing, anything – just to get some footing. My struggle was frantic and unplanned, he got my other hand and joined it with the other above my head.

Holding my hands down with one hand, he pulls my body down slightly with the other, lifts my shirt above my breasts and bites just below my right ribcage. "Fuck! Aaaaaah!" God, it hurts so good! He moves to the left side and bites down again, sending my body into a storm under his control.

"Oh, yea, those are going to bruise up nicely. This is your fault by the way."

Squirming underneath him, I yell "How is getting bit my fault?"

He pinches my nipple with such tenacity, it felt like my breast was on fire. "Aaaah, Damian!" He releases my nipple and comes in close "You want to say that again?" I shudder. I know what to say but I can't get the words out of my mouth to say it. He isn't waiting for my shenanigans this time; he pulls my leggings down and rubs his finger across the lips of my core. Crap, I want his fingers inside of me. I don't want to wait anymore. And he knows this.

Damian lets go of my arms and takes my leggings off, then my shirt. I work on my bra while he takes off his clothes. Damian grabs a hold of his cock in one hand, and pulls my face closer with the other. He smacks his cock against my face. I thought this was something in porn. Why do guys do this? "You better open your mouth."

I just laugh "I know how to keep my mouth shut and hold my breath. Try me" Oh, god yes, I love that face he makes when I challenge him; a mix of anger and yearning. He pulls my hair back as he tries to force his cock into my mouth. The more he tries, the cuter I find this scenario for some reason. My hair gets released and just as I thought he may have given up, he grabs my nose and holds it shut. "You will obey me Nia."

Just not right now honey. He stops grabbing my nose, his hand wanders free for a few seconds before pushing me down and going for my core. He flicks my clit vigorously, the moving his finger in and out of my core using my panties. Please, please do something to me. Let me drown in you. "No, no, no. You're going to focus here." I didn't know where "here" was until my mouth was full of his cock. I guess this is happening now. I haven't done this in a while, I hope I don't disappoint him.

I sit up and grab a hold of his cock, stroking it as I wrap my tongue around him going up and down. "Don't forget to play with the balls, Nia." I do as I'm told, hoping I don't hurt him with my nails. I can hear his moans, his heavy breathing. Is he really enjoying this? I try picking up the pace, but his fingers are so distracting. His hands are all over, I'm losing my mind trying to focus on him. His fingers go so deep inside of me, twisting like a hurricane. And the other, pinching, pulling, and grabbing at my breast. Damian, please, stop. Let me focus!

I sit up more, pull him closer and shove my face down to the base of his cock. "Oh my god, Nia!" his breathing increases and his hands start to wonder a little less. Though I'm sad about that, I can finish him off like this. I continue to stroke and sucking on his cock, massaging him as much as I can with my tongue. He shoves my head down, holding me there, releasing my head. But I stay. Holding him there. This control I have over him, I love it.

I stop and push him back. "What's the matter," Damian asks. "Huh? Oh, nothing. It's just easier for me to blow you if you sit down and I kneel." I gesture him to sit down, he complies and I jump right back into it. God this is so much easier for me! Damian grabs my hair and watches me as I suck on his hard cock. "Fuck, yes Nia." He holds my head down for a bit, but as I come up I wrap my lips as tight as I can around his head. Tugging ever so slightly at it. I place my hand on his hips as his body starts to tremble.

I release my mouth, and start stoking his cock. "Heh, what's the matter Damian?"

"I just wasn't expecting that. Whenever you sucked on the head, it was a weird feeling. Never experienced that before."

"That's good to know. Mmm, I don't know if I'll finish you off. I might just leave you like this." As my gaze drifts off towards the balcony and my ego through the roof, I don't feel the gaze of anger. Anger that I'm being disobedient. Damian swiftly moves my hands away from his cock and pinches both of my nipples with ease. He pulls my nipples, bringing my whole body closer to him. What happened? What did I do? My hair is in my face, but I know he is looking at me. I feel his breath pushing my hair towards me. "You are going to finish me off, if it's the last thing you do. I will make your life hell if you don't. Will you obey?" I just kneel there. No words were willing to come out right now. Damian twists and pulls my nipples, making me arch and moan.

"Will. You. Obey?"

He releases my nipples and I drop to the ground. If he had a camera on, he would never let me forget the face I made when he released me. I couldn't help but obey him after that. And I did. I wrapped my lips around his cock once more. I want him to come, I want him to release. Please, for me Damian.

The faster and deeper I go, I can feel my control going out the window. But his breathing, moaning, and his hands being all over me entices me to please him even more. "I'm gonna come soon." Keep going Nia, he's almost there. I grip his shaft a little tighter, massage his balls more, and start sucking him faster and tighter. Come for me Damian. "I'm almost there!" I start sucking and deep throating him back and forth, sucking on his head as I come up.

I can feel him tense up, I tighten my grip around his shaft and increase my speed. His breathing is getting faster, he's going to come soon. Just keep doing what you're doing Nia. As I'm about to remove my hand from his balls, Damian holds my head down and releases his hot cream inside my mouth. So much came out, I wasn't sure if I could hold it all. Coming back up, I guess I was still sucking on him too tight, he started giggly. I giggle a bit, as I cover my mouth. This is a first, I don't taste anything from his cream. Waste not, want not.

As I swallow his cream, I notice Damian covering his mouth. "What's got you all quiet suddenly?" Ah shit, what time is it? Where are my clothes? Damian just shakes his head. "Say it, c'mon. Did you not like it?"

"No, that's not it at all. I liked it."

I walk behind him on the couch and leave over him still clasping his hand over his mouth. For once, I could see in his eyes he had more to say than what he was letting on. "Good. Because there is more where that came from."


End file.
